Red Scarf
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Solo basto con que James intentará hacer algo en su clase de Adivinación y que una bufanda roja los uniera. [Slash]
1. Chapter 1

Oh si :D hola de nuevo, sé que debería estar actualizando fanfics en lugar de esto uwu pero me nació del alma(?) no lo pude evitar.

 **Advertencias:** contenido Slash [Chico x chico] leve mención de Mpreg y algo fluffy uwu

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia. y las oraciones del final en forma de verso son de la canción Hoshi no utsuwa.

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Red scarf"**_

James se sorprendió observándolo de nuevo aunque realmente ya no debería sorprenderse por eso, se había vuelto en su nueva rutina por casi tres meses. Suspiró ya resignado a su comportamiento actual, garabateo algo con su pluma distraídamente. Sabía que seguiría observándolo por el resto de la clase de Encantamientos y realmente no había mucho por hacer.

También sabía que los chicos estaban empezando a notar su extraño comportamiento, parecía estar siempre en las nubes, es decir, ya se había estrellado varias veces con paredes del castillo y olvidaba cual era el escalón que iba a desaparecer y bueno, vivía en la torre de Gryffindor… era un milagro que siguiera con vida o sin necesitar ir a la enfermería. Simplemente no parecía el mismo de siempre y ciertamente él ya no se sentía como el mismo de siempre.

Frunció un poco los labios en una mueca pensativa, en realidad la forma en que todo había cambiado había sido algo… apresurada para decirlo de alguna forma. No había sido planeado y tal vez se podía decir que era el efecto colateral de una de sus bromas. Sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo nostálgico al mismo tiempo que sentía un sabor agridulce en el paladar. Suspiró nuevamente y dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara sobre la mesa en una posición más cómoda, parecida a la que Sirius tenía en esos momentos en los que dormía plácidamente. Potter ladeó la cabeza y lo observó de reojo. Otra vez lo sintió, el golpeteo en su pecho.

Podía escuchar los murmullos, algo lejano, muy distante en realidad. Era como ser absorbido por algo, Cerró los ojos por un momento.

 _Estaban en Adivinación, no era su clase favorita, pero no le quedaba de otra. Él prefería los hechos reales, lo que pudiera tocar. Sí, James Potter podía ser de todo pero era un realista. Tal vez por eso toda esa basura le daba igual, debió haber escogido Runas Antiguas como Sirius había hecho. Igualmente ya nada podía hacer, ya ese año hacían los TIMOS y adiós Adivinación. Tendría que estudiar algo para pasar porque ese año en particular le estaba yendo regular, a Remus seguía yéndole bien y a Peter excelente._

 _Apoyó con aburrimiento su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, todos parecían concentrados intentando ver a través de la bola de cristal. Potter lo único que podía ver era la imagen distorsionada de Snape que estaba sentado adelante suyo. Bufó fastidiado por la situación, rodó los ojos y recordó algo de sus clases pasadas, ¿cómo era? Ah sí, se suponía que podía ver el pasado, presente y futuro de alguien si llegaba a concentrarse. "A ver qué secretos oscuros escondes, Snape" pensó con burla y escepticismo porque estaba seguro que nada de eso iba a funcionar, solo lo iba a hacer para matar tiempo y porque su profesora no dejaba de verlo con sospecha de que no estaba haciendo nada._

 _Se enderezó en el asiento y observó a Snape a través del cristal. Cerró los ojos por un momento y decidió intentar primero con el pasado. Respiró profundo, abrió los ojos y se enfocó en la imagen._

 _Ahogó una exclamación en su garganta al encontrarse en el jardín de lo que parecía una casa descuidada y pequeña. El lugar estaba cubierto de nieve. Observó a una mujer que estaba de pie bajo un árbol deshojado, curioso se acercó a adonde ella se encontraba._

 _La mujer tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, su piel era pálida y vestía ropas que tenían un aspecto algo viejo, además lucía cansada, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos la delataban. Una risa infantil hizo ver al frente a la mujer y a él también, era un niño de a lo mucho 4 años envuelto en mucha ropa que al parecer le dificultaba, James sonrió enternecido. Tenía un gorrito que cubría toda su cabecita y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello que era demasiado grande para él por lo que no le sorprendió que tropezara con ella._

 _A James le encantaban los niños, ojala hubiera tenido un hermano o hermana menor… su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al ver como la mujer ayudaba al infante a ponerse de pie. El niño tenía las mejillas rojas seguro por el frío, Merlín, era realmente tierno._

― _Te gusta mucho la nieve, ¿verdad, Sev?―preguntó la mujer con una leve sonrisa._

 _Potter casi se va de espaldas, ¿esa cosita adorable era Snape?, ¿El amargado Snape? Era cierto… se suponía que estaba intentado ver el pasado de Snape. Eso quería decir que había funcionado, ¿no?_

 _La escena del pequeño Snape riendo junto a la que suponía era su madre fue cambiada. James no estaba preparado para ver lo que vio._

 _Había un hombre golpeando a la madre de Snape, varias botellas de licor tiradas por ahí, el Gryffindor en James ardió en furia._

― _Suéltala…― Potter giró el rostro al escuchar el murmullo. Era Severus Snape como d años, un oso descocido a su lado, tenía miedo reflejado en sus ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

― _¿Qué dijiste?―era la voz del hombre._

― _Con él no, Tobías―murmuró en llantos la mujer._

― _No te metas, monstruo― el hombre le mando una cachetada que la dejo en el suelo._

 _James abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver una determinación y valor que nunca había visto en alguien en los ojos del pequeño Snape―. ¡No la toques! ¡Tú eres el monstruo, no eres mi padre!― Potter sintió terror e impotencia al ver como Severus era golpeado y la madre solo parecía una muñeca rota._

 _Pestañeó, ahora estaba en otro lugar distinto. Las paredes de la pequeña habitación estaban manchadas por la humedad, vio a Severus apoyado en la ventana que estaba abierta. Nevaba de nuevo. El niño pelinegro parecía mayor de la vez pasada, tenía un aura diferente, su mirada parecía distante y nuevamente tenía la bufanda roja, ahora no le quedaba tan grande pero seguía luciendo enorme para él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de nuevo pero no parecía con intenciones de quitarse del marco de la ventana._

 _El sonido de un cascabel resonó levemente y Severus sonrió con suavidad. James se acercó unos pasos y pudo observar con claridad a un gato blanco que estaba reposando en el marco de la ventana. Snape estaba acariciando con suma delicadeza el lomo del animal, algo parecido a cuando hacía sus pociones._

― _Hola, Black― el gato ronroneó ante los dicho por el niño._

 _Jodido nombre raro para un gato blanco. Severus era tan extraño, James suspiró y se puso rígido cuando el gato al parecer giró a verlo. El gato no podría hacer eso, ¿no?_

― _¿Qué pasa?―Snape giró su rostro―. ¿Algún fantasma? Realmente no me sorprendería que hubiera un alma en pena aquí―el niño no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió acariciando al gato._

 _Los movimientos que hacían el de ojos negros provocaron que la bufanda se bajara un poco dejando ver un labio roto. James chasqueó la lengua, molesto._

― _Espero que tú no me abandones como ella, Black― ¿A qué se refería con eso? Potter pestañeó confundido y casi como respondiendo su pregunta miles de imágenes aparecieron, en ellas siempre estaba aquel hombre golpeando a la mujer, Snape defendiéndola, pero… se dio cuenta de algo, conforme el niño crecía el valor de su mirada pasaba a resignación._

 _Pronto todo se detuvo en una escena en particular._

― _Él nos ama―la voz de la mujer sonaba urgida._

 _Snape estaba sentado a su lado, James reconoció en ese niño ya algo más grande la mirada del Severus que conocía, se mordió el labio contrariado―. Él no nos ama, madre, y el que usted siga aquí demuestra que usted tampoco sabe de amor―James no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que había dicho el niño._

 _Después de eso el recuerdo cambió y Snape en frente de su gato blanco que estaba muerto. ¿Acaso?..._

― _¡Lo liberamos de estar con un monstruo!―James nunca había sentido ganas de golpear niños hasta ese momento. Esos pequeños hijos de puta no dejaban de reír._

 _El pelinegro se agachó y tomo al gato que ya estaba tieso entre sus manos, no parecía importarle mucho llenarse de sangre―.Ciertamente soy un monstruo y no deberías sorprenderle que ustedes no sean capaces de ver el sol de mañana…―James nunca había visto una mirada tan muerta en Snape. Los mocosos salieron corriendo._

 _El viento de otoño movía la bufanda roja y los cabellos del niño con insistencia. Potter caminó a su lado en silencio hasta que Severus se detuvo cerca de un enorme árbol que estaba al lado de un pequeño riachuelo. El de ojos negros depositó al gato con delicadeza sobre el suelo y se dejó caer de rodillas para en seguida empezar a escarbar el suelo en un ataque de ansiedad._

 _James quería decirle que se detuviera, las manos del niño se estaban lastimando horriblemente pero él no parecía afectado. Después de varios minutos Snape se detuvo, sus manos estaban sangrando y llenas de tierra. Severus puso con cuidado al gato en el agujero para posteriormente quitarse la bufanda y colocarla sobre el animal muerto._

― _Eras un gato muy raro, tal vez por eso nos llevábamos bien, te gustaba la nieve y mojarte; además parecías entender cuando te hablaban, mi único amigo―James no era sensible pero ahora tenía un nudo horrible en la garganta―. Pero yo sé que a pesar de ser un monstruo como ellos dicen puedo amar, ¿verdad, Black?―la voz del niño se cortó y empezó a llorar con fuerza conteniendo sus sollozos, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas de nuevo pero esa vez no por el frío._

 _En un acto involuntario lo abrazó. Sintió un ardor quemando su pecho y como si lo hubieran sacado del agua cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse. Se puso de pie estrepitosamente provocando que la bola de cristal cayera al piso. Su respiración estaba agitada, soltó una exhalación al notar que todos lo estaban viendo. Intentó calmar su respiración._

― _¡Oh, señor Potter! Parece haber tenido una visión bastante fuerte, presentía que su ojo interior estaba muy desarrollado solo que usted no lo dejaba salir―la profesora lucía realmente alegre―. Díganos, ¿qué vio?_

 _El Gryffindor abrió la boca sin saber que decir, notó esos ojos negros sobre él, giró su rostro hacia otro lado y tocó su nuca con nerviosismo al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban―. No lo recuerdo bien, fueron bastantes cosas―no era mentira del todo, realmente fueron bastantes cosas._

 _La profesora asintió pensativa―. Debe ser porque es su primera, si gusta puede retirarse, la primera vez es algo fuerte―escuchó risas por el doble sentido que tenía la oración, mas no le dio importancia y tomó sus cosas con rapidez. Abandonó el salón con una extraña incomodidad latiendo en su pecho._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. De esa forma era como había empezado una obsesión insana si le permitían opinar. No le había dicho a nadie acerca lo que había visto y seguía viendo porque sí, James Potter se volvió en un acosador, oh sí y de esos obsesivos, pero es que… ¡No podía evitarlo! Había intentado hacer como si no pasaba nada, seguir su vida igual que siempre, pero no funcionó.

Se descubrió observándolo inconscientemente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad hasta su nueva clase de Adivinación. Otra vez quiso saber más del Slytherin y descubrió muchas cosas, como que Snape de bebé era realmente adorable y que odiaba a Tobías Snape sin conocerlo en persona; además que la madre de Snape le generaba sentimientos contraproducentes. Descubrió que Snape era valiente y como cualquier niño podía serlo, solo que él no tenía la niñez que cualquier niño deseara.

Habían cosas que vio que lo hicieron entenderlo más de lo que esperaba, uno de ellos fue cuando conoció a Lily. Ella había sido la nueva luz que había aparecido en la vida de Severus cuando parecía a punto de hundirse más en la miseria, ella era su primera luz y de las más cálidas.

También había cosas que lo dejaron perplejo y que nunca espero, un ejemplo de eso fue el día de la selección de casas.

― _Joven Snape, descendiente de los Prince―había murmurado el Sombrero Seleccionador―. Que cabeza suya más curiosa―el viejo Sombrero parecía divertido._

 _Potter no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía escuchar lo que decía el Sombrero, pero no se preocupó y sentó al lado del taburete donde estaba el pelinegro―.Inteligente sin dudar, encajarías en Ravenclaw mas no es la mejor elección―el Sombrero permaneció en silencios unos segundos―.Tienes ambiciones, quieres ser el mejor y sobresalir, además cuentas con astucia, cualidades dignas de todo Slytherin―James estaba seguro que ahora el Sombrero solo gritaría Slytherin dando por finalizada la selección de Severus, pero no fue así―. Sin embargo, puedo ver la valentía y coraje que tienes… Gryffindor sin dudar…―el de lentes sentía que le iba a dar un colapso mental._

― _Yo no soy valiente, no lo soy…―la voz de Severus sonó algo apagada pero firme―. Quiero Slytherin._

― _Mmm… no creo que le vaya mal ahí y concuerda con usted, pero recuerde que no puede negar lo que es, joven Snape―¡Slytherin!_

James había estado pensado mucho al respecto después de esa vez que lo había visto, pero realmente sabía que el Sombrero tenía razón, se preguntó si todo hubiera sido diferente si Snape hubiera terminado en Gryffindor incluso en Ravenclaw, ¿el odio entre casas generaba todo eso?

No le podía echar la culpa a eso por todas las estupideces que había hecho, todavía sentía vergüenza de verse haciendo las bromas de mal gusto a Snape, humillándolo. Era un completo abusivo. También nunca iba a olvidar cuando se atrevió a ver el futuro, ese donde Severus era atacado por Remus en una luna llena y todo por una broma de Sirius.

Ese iba a ser el detonante pare detener todo, había peleado con Sirius y casi se golpean sino fuera porque Remus y Peter los separaron. Al parecer la bromita iba a ser hecha al día siguiente de que se dio cuenta, le había reclamado a Sirius que si estaba loco, que si no le importaba poner en riesgo a Remus y Severus. Lupin parecía bastante decepcionado y Sirius pareció algo golpeado al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El de lentes ese día no durmió en su habitación, estaba seguro que podía golpear a Sirius si lo veía. Esa noche solo se llevó el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad, toda la jodida noche pasó viendo el nombre de Severus Snape en el mapa. Suspiró recordando que gracias a su cambio de actitud también había evitado que Snape y Lily pelearan.

James se estiró en su asiento al ver que la clase de Encantamientos terminaba, le palmeó el hombro suavemente a Sirius―. Padfoot despierta, ya término la clase― Sirius se levantó somnoliento y asintió distraídamente. Gracias a Merlín ellos se habían arreglado hace como dos semanas. En verdad no le hubiera gustado estar peleado con él durante navidad.

Era cierto, las vacaciones de navidad estaban próximas, de reojo vio como Severus iba saliendo del aula con ese rostro de seriedad y Lily a su lado. Suspiró de nuevo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Sirius pasó un brazo sorpresivamente alrededor de su cuello sobresaltándolo levemente―. Joder James, no pensé que fueras tan lento.

―¿Qué?

Remus sonrió con compresión uniéndose a ellos―. Sirius cuando se dio cuenta puso el grito en el cielo, tuvo una etapa de negación, después de furia, luego resignación, después furia de nuevo y por último sintió vergüenza por ti―Lupin parecía divertido y Potter seguía igual de perdido.

―¡Moony!―el ojigris vio feo a su amigo y se centró de nuevo en su amigo de lentes―. No le creas fue solo un día, no fue la gran cosa.

―Yo fui el que te tuvo que calmar y sí, sí fue la gran cosa―Remus encaró a su amigo que lo ignoro, el joven licántropo solo suspiro.

―¿Qué?...―tanto Sirius como Remus le dieron una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

* * *

James apretó con fuerza el paquete en sus manos, se acercó con paso decidido en dirección de Snape que estaba sentado al lado de Lily debajo de un árbol. El lugar estaba lleno de nieve. Le lanzo el paquete en las piernas cosa que sobresalto a las dos personas.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada―. Pensé que habías madurado, Potter, pero al parecer…―James era caballeroso pero en ese momento necesitaba decir lo que tenía que decir, así que le hizo un gesto a Lily para que guardara silencio.

―Es un regalo de navidad―explico con seriedad.

―Yo no...―Evans al parecer pensaba que era para ella, igual no la podía culpar, la había pasado molestando por casi un año para que saliera con él. Pero, igualmente ya llevaba bastantes meses desde que no lo hacía.

―Es para Snape―el pelinegro que solo lo había observado con leve molestia desde que llegó pareció sorprendido al igual que Lily.

―No quiero tu ridícula broma, Potter―bramó el pelinegro.

―¡No es una broma, Snape! Yo lo vi todo, tú pasado, presente y futuro en esa jodida bola de cristal en Adivinación―Severus pareció quedar en blanco por un momento para después empezar a empalidecer.

―¿Qué?―preguntó en un murmullo ahogado el Slytherin.

James no perdió tiempo y se arrodillo cerca del de ojos negros―. Se suponía que lo ibas a desenvolver tú, pero ya que…―un resignado Potter abrió el paquete de colores rojos y dorados revelando una bufanda roja, idéntica a la que James vio más de una vez. Con delicadeza quitó la bufanda de Slytherin del cuello de Severus y aprovechando que este seguía en shock al ver la bufanda se la puso alrededor del cuello.

―Vi el jodido futuro y vamos a casarnos, a tener un adorable hijo llamado Harry Potter porque no te gustó la idea de poner el Snape y te entiendo, además tendremos un gato igual de raro al que tenías antes y se llamará Black Junior, oh también el padrino de Harry va a ser Sirius y aunque te niegues igual Sirius será el padrino al darte cuenta que nos ayudó a estar juntos y Harry le va a decir tío Remus a Remus. Oh y te vas a hacer muy buen amigo de Remus también, tanto que me darán celos. Así que tienes dos opciones, hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas porque ya lo vi y porque estoy muy seguro que me gustas―Potter acercó su rostro a Snape con claras intenciones de besarlo.

James suspiró resignado al sentir la cachetada en su mejilla―. Bueno, por las malas será―murmuró al ver como Severus corría en dirección del castillo, pero sonrió levemente al notar como el chico no se quitó la bufanda roja que le había dado.

―¿Q-Qué mierda acaba de pasar?―Evans parecía a punto de un shock.

―Así que… ¿voy a ser padrino?, más te vale que eso suceda Prongs―Sirius y Remus aparecieron de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

―Eso salió mejor de lo que me esperaba―admitió Remus― y en serio, ¿celos?

* * *

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué… lloras así?_

 _Sé por lo que pasaste… Como esperaste tanto._

 _Dime ¿por qué?_

 _¿Por qué… tarde tanto en llegar a ti?_

 _¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?_

―Oye, Sev―James giró a ver al pelinegro que caminaba a su lado.

―¿Mmm?―murmuró el hombre girando a ver a Potter que parecía algo avergonzado.

―Te mentí aquella vez―admitió James con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Severus enarcó una ceja―. ¿Cuándo me dijiste que no le habías dado esos dulces a Harry?

―¡No eso no! ―Severus lo observo profundamente―. Bueno, eso también, pero me refería a aquel día que te di la bufanda roja―el de lentes se mordió el labio contrariado―en verdad no había visto ese futuro donde nos casáramos y todo eso―Potter parecía avergonzado.

Severus se detuvo y toco con su mano libre la bufanda que tenía en esos momentos alrededor del cuello―. Al parecer esa profesora tenía razón con lo de tu ojo interior porque yo veo el anillo de matrimonio en mi mano izquierda―dijo el pelinegro alzando su mano libre―, y a Harry sosteniendo mi mano derecha―Severus sonrió levemente cuando volvió a ver hacia abajo donde su pequeño Harry de 3 años intentaba caminar tomado de la mano de ellos―incluso acertaste con que el inútil de Sirius iba a ser el padrino de Harry, además de Black Junior nos espera en casa.

James sonrió enormemente apretando la manito de Harry con un poquito más de fuerza, era igual de tierno que Severus de pequeñito, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y esa bufanda roja en su cuello.

―¡Yo no soy un inútil!― Sirius se acercó y se agachó a la altura de Harry―. ¿Verdad, Harry? Soy el mejor padrino del mundo―Black le puso los brazos y ambos padres lo soltaron al ver la cara de Harry―¡Ven!―dijo triunfante mientras lo alzaba mejor― y adelantémonos que esos dos se pusieron en aura rosa―murmuró empezando a caminar al frente junto a Remus quien solo sonreía por todo.

―Idiota, Black―masculló Severus suavemente para suspirar después.

―Aunque lo niegues le has agarrado algo de cariño―James sonrió mientras lo abrazaba―. Y como se llevó a Harry podemos seguir con nuestra aura rosa―Potter se acercó para besarlo y Severus no puso mucha objeción. James sintió la misma calidez del primer beso que compartieron, suave y significativo―. Te amo―murmuro apenas se separaron, entrelazó su mano con la del pelinegro y siguieron con el mismo rumbo a su casa para celebrar la navidad juntos de nuevo.

Severus desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y apretó la mano de James―. Eres un idiota, pero también lo hago―James hizo un puchero disconforme y Severus rodó los ojos―. Merlín, también te amo, James.

El de lentes rio levemente―. Más le vale, señor Potter.

―¡Rápido, rápido!―giraron a ver al frente al escuchar los llamados del pequeño Harry entre los brazos de Sirius―. Quiero dulces.

―¡James deja de darle dulces a Harry lo vuelves un adicto!

―¡Lo siento! Es que usa su carita de perrito, no me sorprendería que fuera a parar a Slytherin por lo manipulador que es―aceptó derrotado para después sonreír―. Aunque también tiene genes Gryffindor por parte ambos…―eso último se lo susurró al oído a Severus para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

James y Severus apretaron el agarre en sus manos.

 _Al fin de encontré… Fue difícil encontrarte…_

 _Ahora mis sentimientos son diferentes_

 _¡Mi corazón desea estar junto a ti!_

 _Eres mi otra mitad_

* * *

 _Hola :D gracias por leer xDDD no sé me dieron ganas de escribir algo dulce xDDD así empalagoso, espero que les haya gustado uwu y esa canción fue la que me inspiro .3. Cuidense~_

 ** _Nanami off~_**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido Slash [Chico x chico] Mención M-preg.

Disfruten~

* * *

El bullicio nunca le había gustado, siempre lo había detestado, prefería el silencio, pero sin duda en ese momento lo estaba detestando más. No era la persona más expresiva en cuanto a palabras se refería, pero lo que no podía decir prefería expresarlo con acciones. Se agachó y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, sonrió levemente al sentir el abrazo fuerte de Harry. El niño era independiente y sabría llevar las cosas bien, por algo era su hijo, pero… frunció el ceño al sentir como alguien también lo abrazaba con fuerza. Por desgracia, no tanta en realidad, también era hijo de James Potter, sí, el hombre que los estaba asfixiando en ese abrazo.

―Por amor a Merlín, James, tú también vas a Hogwarts― se las arregló para decir el de cabello negro.

Severus soltó a James, aunque el niño no se zafó completamente de su túnica, no es que fuera tímido, más bien era intrépido y sumado a su astucia… pero de cualquier forma el saber que estaría sin su papá le afectaba.

El de ojos color café rio suavecito―. Lo sé, pero eso significa que no nos veremos mucho―Potter tuvo que guardar la compostura para no saltar sobre su esposo nuevamente.

James siempre había querido ser auror y lo fue luego de graduarse, pero todo cambió cuando se casó con Severus y al tiempo la noticia de que estaba embarazado les llegó de sorpresa. No es que fuera algo nunca antes visto, eran magos por el amor a Merlín, pero sí era algo inusual. Eran contados los casos, después de todo para que la magia permitiera una concepción entre dos hombres, las personas en cuestión debían amarse profundamente, básicamente ser el uno para el otro. De esa forma las personas que pensaron que no durarían se callaron. Severus todavía no olvidaba el hecho de que Potter se pusiera a llorar de felicidad, además que él mismo se preguntó, todavía en shock, qué tan desarrollado tenía su ojo interno el Gryffindor. La imagen de James regalándole una bufanda roja hace años se reprodujo en su mente y aunque tenía miedo, estaba feliz. Una felicidad tan pura que nunca había sentido. Así su familia creció y James prefirió dedicarse al trabajo de oficina en el Ministerio, lo que menos quería era preocupar a Severus.

Y justamente la propuesta de Dumbledore para que fuera profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras llegó a su puerta justo cuando Harry entraría a Hogwarts. Severus terminó convenciéndolo de aceptar, por una parte estaba feliz de poder vigilar a su hijo, la sangre Potter atraía problemas por desgracia, pero por otra ya no vería tanto a su esposo.

―No seas llorón, James, nos veremos―aseguró el de cabello negro.

Harry frunció levemente el ceño y se ajustó sus gafas, su padre estaba acaparando mucho a su papá y no estaba seguro hasta cuando lo vería de nuevo, así que importándole poco lo demás, abrazó a su papá con fuerza nuevamente―. Te escribiré en la noche para decirte en cuál casa quedé.

El pelinegro sonrió y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, por desgracia tenía el mismo nido de pájaros que su padre―. Está bien, no importa en cuál, aunque agradecería que fuera en Slytherin―Severus rio levemente al ver la mueca de James.

―¡O Gryffindor!―el de ojos negros rodó los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sirius detrás de ellos.

―No lo mal influencies, Sirius―Remus sonrió apenado cuando Severus giró a verlo.

―Tranquilo, ya sé cómo es Black―murmuró entre dientes el ex Slytherin―. Ahora despídete de Remus y tu padrino―apremió el hombre al escuchar el silbato del tren.

Severus sonrió divertido al ver los abrazos rápidos, además del recordatorio de enviarle regalos. Agradecía que Harry hubiera nacido en un lugar como ese, con el amor de una familia. Suspiró levemente al sentir como James pasaba un brazo por su hombro.

―Ya está creciendo, ¿verdad?―la voz de James sonó algo derrotada.

El de cabello negro se recargó en su esposo―. Por desgracia, sí.

Harry, con sus inconfundibles gafas y hermosos ojos verdes, herencia de su abuela, corrió en su regreso para abrazarlos rápidamente de nuevo y después subir al expreso. El tren se alejó y Severus se sintió levemente perdido, pero al parecer Sirius estaba peor.

―¿Esas son lágrimas, Black?―cuestionó en tono burlón.

Sirius pasó un brazo por su cara con brusquedad―¡No lo son, Snape!

Severus suspiró y alzo su mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo de matrimonio―. Soy Potter desde hace muchos años atrás.

―¡Merlín, te amo tanto, no quiero dejarte!―James se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloriqueaba en su hombro.

Sin duda, su familia no era la mejor, pero los amaba con su vida. Sabía que lo que dijo James hace años sobre que había visto el futuro había sido mentira, pero de cualquier forma, lo que tenían ahora, era mucho mejor de lo que podía esperar. Además le gustaba jugar un poco con James, a él también le había llegado la invitación por parte de Dumbledore para que diera pociones y fuera el jefe de casa de Slytherin en vista de que el profesor Slughorn se retiraría, ya quería ver la cara de su hijo y su marido. Además el mismo quería confirmar en qué casa quedaría su pequeño Harry, tenía una apuesta con James.

 _Disfrutaré la vida junto a ti_

 _Eres la persona ideal_

 _Por la cual espere toda la vida…_

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Tal vez se pregunten, ¿y esto?, pues es como un extra ya que la historia llego a 52 favoritos en fanfiction uwu muchas gracias. Amo a estos dos, son como ljdlsajdl ya saben pura miel y ya que su fandom es pequeñito, pues quería aportar un poquito más. ¿Cuál creen que fue la casa en la que terminó, Harry?~ Lo dejo a su imaginación uwu ohhh cierto, quién se apunta para un grupo en WhatsApp? Si quieren me envían su número por un PM, solo es una idea uwu bueno gracias y ojala les gustara.

 **NanamiOff~**


End file.
